An everyday problem noted particularly by women is how to conveniently store and then access when necessary ubiquitous accessory apparel items, as, for example, scarves and handbags. Typical solutions include closet hangers; shelves, and the closet floor. Results are invariably aesthetically unpleasant and even potentially harmful to the articles being stored.
Obviously many attempts have been made to provide an answer to these common problems. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,910 B1 a device for storing or displaying caps is disclosed. An elongated spine 10 having a hook 9 at one or both ends (FIG. 1) provides the means for securing and displaying a series of caps, such as baseball style caps, along the spine. The caps 13 are secured to the spine 10 by means of a clip 12 (FIG. 2). The spine can be either flexible or rigid, and positioned vertically or horizontally, or both at the same time.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,981 a clothes hanger organizer is disclosed. A generally vertically disposed planar hanger 12 having a hook 14 at one end (FIG. 1) accommodates a series of horizontally positioned clothes hangers (41, 42, 43). The hangers are secured to clips 20 (FIG. 3) which are positioned a spaced distance apart in vertical alignment along the central axis of the panel, with the clips being connected to both sides of the panel (FIG. 1). The horizontal width of the panel is at least ⅓ the width of the largest hanger so as to prevent entanglement of the hangers.
Additional United States Patents illustrating similar approaches include: A Cap Holder, Des. 377,123; Garment Hanger Support, Des. 195,751; Combined Garment Bag Hook And Strap Therefore, Des. 339,979; Hair Bow And Head Band Hanger, Des. 343,750; Accessory Hanger, U.S. D 496,581 S.
While the above noted inventions describe a variety of useful methods and devices for dealing with storing and retrieving issues regarding apparels and related accessories, they do not envision the additional conveniences, aesthetic appeal, and economies in fabrication inherent in the present invention.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide for convenient and rapid storage and retrieval of apparel accessories.
A further object is to provide a convenient means for displaying at least tow different merchandise categories in vertical, linear arrangement on a panel on both the front and rear sides of the panel.
An additional object is to provide for storage and retrieval of scarves on one side of the panel, and handbags on the other side of the panel.
Still another object of the invention is to provide for storage of scarves in a secure manner with minimum pressure being exerted on any portion of a secured scarf.
Yet another object is to provide a clear, aesthetic sense to the user, as well as written indicia as to the proper side of the panel for storing scarves, and the proper side of the panel for storing handbags.
A further object is to provide for virtually unlimited positional access for storage and retrieval of apparel accessories, even within the confines of a crowded closet.